Unseen Love
by Labtech214
Summary: Is it worth hiding for?
1. The Dance

"Luigi!" Mario said to his brother. "Where's my costume, dammit!?"

"It's on the couch," Luigi said, "where you left it."

"Good." Mario said, getting into his costume. "Now hurry up and get your costume on. We got to be there in fifteen minutes!"

Luigi, after getting in his costume (which was a nice Mushroom Guard costume), was dragged to the car. After a ten minute drive, they parked their car, ran inside Peach's castle just in time for the party to start. Of course, Princess Peach wouldn't be out until a later time. Mario, dragging Luigi to a wall and pushing him against it, reminded him that he was going to propose to Peach. After Luigi reassured his brother he wouldn't do something, Mario walked off while Luigi went to the edge of the floor and danced idly, while Mario took the spotlight. It was how things were, and Luigi couldn't change a thing about it. Half an hour later, Peach came down the stairs, in a strapless dress that was at thigh length, white elbow length gloves, a tiara made completely out of crystal, and hot pink high heels. Of course it wasn't a costume, but she's a princess, so she can get away with it. Mario started to droll a bit because of Peach's appearance, while Luigi noticed his brother. Although Mario was dressed in a pretty good Neko costume, the sight of him drooling made Luigi smirk. The couple joined hands, as well as other couples, the song Don't You Forget About Me started to play, and Luigi leaned against a wall. Everybody's lucky, thought Luigi, they have someone to stay by their side. He grabbed a cup, poured himself a bit of punch, and sipped it gingerly.

Daisy stood near the food stand, dressed in a white shirt and orange track jeans. She was pulling off a good morning jogger, but she was alone, looking at the couples. She was a princess, but she didn't act like it. She was shy and mysterious, but once you got to know her, she was playful, loving, and caring. But she had no one to dance with. She sat next to the chocolate fountain, wanting to pick it up and suck all the chocolate out and walk away casually like nothing ever happened. But she couldn't walk away casually. She knew she would only run away embarrassed out of her mind and get scolded by Peach later for her nonladylike actions. Eventually, she noticed a stranger standing by the punch table, looking at the crowd. Daisy was thinking to herself, if she should go over and ask him or not. She eventually caved and approached the stranger slowly.

Luigi was having another small sip of punch, watching his brother propose to Peach. He even heard Peach say yes and whisper "Take me to bed" in Mario's ear. He saw Mario pick up Peach and take her to her room, which was probably a few floors above the main room.

"H-hello," someone said next to Luigi. He jumped a little and turned to the girl facing him.

"Hi th-there," he replied back. He noticed the girl was shaking, and the girl did the same.

"So I-I was wondering... y-ou're alone and I'm alone-"

"I'd love to d-d-dance."

Luigi smiles, as well as the other girl, they hold hands, and slow dance. After the music changed to a song they both hated (which was a Justin Bieber song), Luigi went to the DJ and asked if he could play a certain song. Moments later, while Luigi was holding the girl in a pose they both enjoyed, the song DJ's Got Us Falling In Love, started playing. The girl laughed, as it was her favorite song, and they danced like crazy. After the party, they walked outside, tattered costumes from dancing, laughing all the way. Eventually, the question came.

"Not to be rude or anything ma'am, but I never got your name," Luigi said.

"Princess Daisy Toadstool, and I am not a ma'am. And your name, gentleman?"

Luigi blushed. "Luigi Pisano. But gentleman? Hell no."

"I like rough guys." Daisy said with a chuckle.

Luigi held out his hand, and Daisy grabs it. Eventually, they arrive at her house, which was a nice suburban house.

"I really liked tonight, Luigi," Daisy said with a smile.

"I did, too," Luigi replied. "Maybe we could go on a date?"

Daisy's smile widened. "I'd love to! Are you available Friday?"

"Why yes I am. 8-bit Cafe, three o'clock?"

"Done!" Daisy slipped something into his hand, walked into her house, and waved him goodbye. He waved goodbye as well, and took a look at the paper.

"Call me!

555-8087

:Daisy"

Luigi smiled and walked merrily home singing "Tiptoe Through the Tulips". It was grand. He was a freshman, and this was the first time he actually got someone to call his girlfriend. He felt... whole. Sure, Mario was 27 and was getting married, but he had gotten all the girls and dumped them, except for Princess Peach for obvious reasons. When Luigi arrived home, he went into his room, got in his PJ's, and went to bed, knowing he had a date after school.

Daisy sat down on the couch, happy she had picked up a guy. Being a freshman and being a girl who was rejected by every boy, she was happy. Finally happy, for once in her miserable life. Peach paid her no mind and gave her no money to help her start off, but she managed to get a job. She got out of her costume, into her PJ's and went to bed, knowing tomorrow was going to be the start of a new life, hopefully.


	2. First Date

The alarm buzzed for 7:30 AM. Daisy woke up with a yawn, looked at the alarm clock, then laid down again. She bolted back up. "7:30!? I'm gonna be late for school!" She got dressed in a hurry, made sure to comb her messy hair, grabbed her backpack, made sure her homework was done, grabbed her skateboard and rode as quickly as she could to school. She made it in time, three minutes before the bell was going to ring. She saw Luigi rushing towards the school as well. It might have been their first hundrenth day in high school, but they eventually caught eachother's eyes. They laughed a little bit before realizing the bell had rung. They split ways, running in different directions. Promptly sitting down in her English class before the final bell rang, Daisy pulled out her homework, her pen and her pencil. She was a total nerd, as you could tell.

"Okay, students," Mr. Duels said, "I hope you all finished your homework." He walked over to Daisy's desk, seeing she was prepared. "Now this is a ready to learn student. Daisy," he said before looking at her clothes, "you have an... interesting outfit."

"Thank you, Mr. Duels," she said back, before realizing what she had put on. She put on her orange hoodie with her black denim jeans that were ripped at the knees. She did always hang out with her cousin, who was a tomboy. The day went on as usual from there, and once the bell rang, every kid literally ran out of 1-UP High into the streets of MushroomVille. Daisy was skating to the 8-bit Cafe, whistling "Just The Way You Are" the whole way there. When she arrived, she saw a green, black, and purple BMX bike chained up on the rack outside. She walked into the busy cafe only to be greeted by the smell of coffee, pie, and the sounds of laughter. She saw Luigi sitting at an empty table, fiddling with some papers. When Daisy sat down next to him, Luigi shoved the papers in his backpack. She didn't notice it before, but Luigi was wearing a white hoodie with blue jeans. Well, it was fall, so it didn't really matter.

"Hey Luigi!" Daisy said cheerfully. "Is that your BMX bike out there?"

"Yeah," Luigi replied back. "You probably wouldn't be interested in that kind of stuff, though."

"Are you kidding? I **love** bikes! And skateboards." She pointed to the skateboard resting next to her leg.

"Oh?" Luigi replied with a mysterious smile.

"You bet."

"Hey. Did you watch last night's X games?"

"It was pretty intense. Skylight failed on that one ramp."

"Yeah. He probably has a few broken bones. Poor guy."

"He was always my favorite since the start of the 2013 games."

"I agree, but I think Scout does a little better than him."

Before Daisy could get out another word, the waiter came. "May I take your orders?"

Luigi looked at Daisy, who nodded. "Why, yes. I would like a strawberry smoothie. And you, milady?"

Daisy giggled. "I'd like an apricot smoothie."

"On me," Luigi said.

The waiter walked off, they talked more about the X games and some sports. When they got their smoothies, they shared them with that one sparkle in both their eyes. You know, the one that says "this is the one". They had stayed so long talking and having a ball, the cafe was about to close. Luigi paid the bill, they walked out, and when the couple arrived at Daisy's house, they kissed for the first time. A real kiss. It meant so much to them, but it was Daisy that made the first move. She walked into her house, waved at Luigi, and sat down, cherishing the day she had. Of course, they had arranged another date, but it was at the park. She walked into her room, set the alarm on her phone for 6:45, got dressed for bed, and fell asleep.

Luigi arrived home after the first kiss of his life. Mario sat impatiently in his chair.

"Where have you been?" Mario hissed.

"Out," Luigi replied.

"Where **were **you!?."

"At the diner getting a smoothie. The wait was long."

"Whatever. Just fix me dinner."

"Fix it yourself, fatass."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

"You heard me. You're a fatass."

"Well... you're lazy!"

"Lazy!? I do all the work, plus homework. You can't even get dressed on your own, so you wear the same clothes over and over!"

"..."

"I thought so. Eat some pop tarts or something."

With that said, Luigi walked into his room, got ready for bed, and laid down, knowing that he had another date on Thursday. But he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of Daisy. _What if Mario found out, _he wondered. _If he did, Daisy and I would be put on the pedestal of humiliation._ After thirty minutes, he shook it off, sucked it up, and finally fell asleep, hoping that Mario, if he did find out, would have mercy on him and Daisy.


	3. Angered Siblings

Luigi woke up on Thursday at 6:45 AM and did his normal morning routine. After proofreading his homework a few times, he got dressed in his normal school outfit (green shirt and blue jeans), ate a few waffles, and rode off to school, knowing his second date was that day.

Arriving at school and chaining up his bike, he walked over to his usual spot behind the giant oak tree to read a little more of The Great Gatsby, just to be ahead of the other students (and because it was such a fantastic book). As suspected, the bell rang at 7:45. Luigi was running quite fast, because his class (which was math) was on the other side of school. He got there with a minute to spare, just enough time to get prepped for class. After setting what he needed on his desk, the bell rang, and the teacher boomed on about how great Pi was. Homework was eventually turned in, a lesson learned, and more homework was stacked onto the students. Skipping a few periods later, the lunch bell rang, and almost every kid ran eachother down, eager to get food.

Luigi went by the oak tree again, and found himself sitting next to Daisy. They held hands for a bit and talked about life. Luigi told Daisy about his argument with Mario, and she told him about her three arguments with Peach.

"..the first one was about not helping Mario carry her up the stairs."

"That's ridiculous!"

"The second one was about me not taking her out to some expensive restauraunt on the day of our first date."

"Couldn't she just go out herself?"

"I know, right? Lastly, it was about me not agreeing to go to her wedding tomorrow."

"Your sister is a bitch."

"And your brother is an ass."

They both laid down, looking up at the sky, and almost fell asleep until two familiar faces started to walk into the school. They climbed the tree as fast as they could before the others could spot them. A chubby guy with a red cap and a princess with a pink dress appeared under the tree.

"Do you have any idea why they're here?" Luigi whispered.

"Not a clue," Daisy replied back.

"Where are 'dey?" Mario spoke out.

"I don't know, but I wanna see who Daisy is visiting that is more important than me," Peach replied.

"You and'a me both."

As the two sat in the tree hoping that something good would happen, the bell rang, forcing Mario and Peach off the campus. Luigi pecked Daisy on the cheek, and he started to walk to class.

Once the final bell rang, Luigi got on his bike and pedaled towards the park. It was a lovely day; the birds chirping, the air was cool and crisp, and the park was full of stunt ramps. Luigi was doing mad flips in the air while Daisy was doing nearly impossible tricks on ramps and railings. The skatepark was pretty crowded today with lovers from all around the city. Many had a jukebox with music playing, and you would have to normally go to a certain section of the park for a different song. In the section the couple were in, the song "Talk Dirty To Me" was playing. They skated and biked for a good five hours before sitting down and eating a little. They laughed and giggled the rest of the time, and when it was time for the two to finally part ways, Daisy didn't want to leave his side. Luigi, of course, didn't want to go home to Mario's bitching, so he decided to stay at Daisy's house.

"I'm so glad I can have you over," Daisy said.

"I'm glad I get to stay with you longer," Luigi replied back.

Daisy pecked Luigi on the nose, and went to bed, dragging Luigi with him. She got ready for bed, while Luigi stayed in his clothes. She hopped into bed, as well as Luigi, and they snuggled. Daisy felt safe in Luigi's arms. She dozed off, and a few minutes later, Luigi did the same. Romantic dreams filled their heads as the night went along.


	4. A Night Over

Daisy woke up first due to a knocking at the door of the house. Luigi woke up a minute later, wondering where Daisy went, while she was peering through the peephole. "It's Peach," Daisy said, and judging by the look on her face, Luigi hid in her closet. She took a breath and opened up the door to confront her sister.

"Hey, Peach," Daisy yawned.

"Hello, Daisy," Peach said with a sneer.

"What do you *yawn* want?"

"To come in."

"It's two in the morning. Can't we do this later?"

"No. I am coming in."

"I have school. If I'm not rested, I won't pass."

"I am coming in and that's final."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Daisy said, reluctantly letting her sister in.

"I need a cup of coffee," Peach demanded.

"It's ready."

"Well? Are you going to bring it to me?"

"That's how it is around your castle. But this is mine, in a sense."

"What are you implying on?"

"Around here, it's first come first serve."

"You mean I have to get it **myself**?"

"Exactly."

"Fine," Peach said, getting coffee herself.

"Happy now?"

"Where's the creamer? Do I have to get that too?"

"It's in the fridge, and yes."

"Where's Italian sweet cream?"

"Top shelf on the *yawn* left. Look, I need sleep. Can you go now?"

"Fine. I will leave your disgusting home."

"It's cleaner than your room."

Peach's face went red with anger while her sister let her out. "Finally," Daisy sighed. She laid down on her bed. "It's safe now, Luigi." Crawling out of the closet, he yawned himself, as he didn't get his good night's rest. Daisy motioned him to come to bed, and he slowly laid down as Daisy started to doze off in his arms again. Luigi slept as well, hoping that the morning would be peaceful until it was time to go to school. When the alarm finally rang, Daisy woke up, and remembered that Friday was no school. She couldn't go back to sleep, and Luigi was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me crash here," Luigi said.

"No problem," Daisy said cheerfully.

Luigi slung his backpack over his shoulder, put on his sneakers, and headed for the door. "I had fun."

"Me too. I hope we can do this again."

And with that, Luigi exited the wonderful home of his girlfriend. He got on his bike and rode off, heading towards the park in the center of town to hang out with his friends. The trees were beautiful that time around, the grass was green and wet with dew, kids were playing, teens were in their little group, and Luigi was with his friends nerding out about roleplay and games. They talked a lot about the new shooting game, and the paintball match that was going to start in an hour. Luigi remembered, and instantly grabbed his gear and gun, and went to the forest behind the school, where the area was set up. The announcer told them the rules, and then walked off, signaling the game was about to start in thirty minutes.


End file.
